1. Field of the Invention
This application pertains generally to keyboards for electronic devices and more specifically to keyboards for handheld electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic devices shrink, their keyboards are being designed to be correspondingly smaller in size. Smaller keyboards have keys physically closer to one another and have associated problems with tactile feel and key bounce. Conventional keyboards often use unitary keys and an associated actuator located under the keys. Smaller keyboards sometimes use other types of molded keys. If a small keyboard has molded keys spaced close together, the keys are often coupled to each other in some manner. Thus, pressing on one molded key pulls on its neighbors, adversely affecting the user's tactile feedback.
Moreover, use of smaller keys often leads to the use of smaller snap domes under the keys. These smaller domes have a lower snap ratio and therefore adversely affect the user's tactile experience.
What is needed is a keyboard that minimizes key bounce and improves the feel of the keyboard for the user. The actions of the keys should be decoupled from each other as much as possible. In addition, it is desirable that the keyboard be small but that the user still be able to type quickly and locate keys by touch.